teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," the leader of the Dazzlings, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Yū Shimamura (Japanese) * Kazumi Evans (English) * Diana Alonso (Latin America Spanish) * Noemí Bayarri (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Micheline Tziamalis (French) * ??? (Canadian French) * Millie Forsberg (German) * Debora Magnaghi (Italian) * Ana Vieira (Portuguese) * Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * ??? (Danish) * Cystine Carreon (Dutch) * ??? (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Dina Padoin (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * Vasilisa Voronina (Russian) * Magdalena Wasylik (Polish) * Raili Raitala (Finnish) * Bernadett Vágó (Hungarian) * Katerina Girgis (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Nashwa Zayid (Arabic) Story Descriptions Adagio Dazzle is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac short-sleeved blouse with short, puffy sleeves, short purple overalls with a gold diamond at the bottom of each leg, a spiky gold belt with a gold diamond as a buckle, lilac fingerless opera gloves, a dark purple hair scrunchie with gold spikes, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, a black necklace with a ruby pendant on a gold brooch, and dark purple boots with gold spiky anklets brown soles, and gold spikes on the backs. At night, her pajamas are a lilac long-sleeved pajama top with buttons, matching long pajama pants, and sometimes wears purple slippers. Her swimsuit is a purple two-piece bikini. Personality Character Relationships Ace D. Copular Upon meeting Ace for the first time, Adagio slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 *Return of Loki's Group *The Incredible Shrinking Mobians *It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Enter the Pumpkinhead *Invasion of the Punk Mutants *Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More *New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Creatures from Dimension X *The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare *Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core * Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters